


Recaptured

by Usami_chan13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/pending "Across the 2nd Dimension"/ "It was completely illogical. Was his memory malfunctioning? He <em>didn't</em> know those boys…did he?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recaptured

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during a particular scene in the "Across the 2nd Dimension" movie. I was rather disappointed that the movie didn't play up the relationship with other-dimension Phineas and Ferb and Perry the Platyborg (I was kind of hoping that the boys were be the reason Perry the Platyborg became good again). But even as I watched the movie, a particular scene kind of made me wonder...so of course, I went ahead and wrote my take on it.

As he pursued the mine cars of The Resistance, General Platyborg's cybernetic eye honed in on the cars' passengers, searching for the boys he was ordered to capture. To his surprise, he found not only two boys who fit the given descriptions, but _four_.

It seemed logical, he supposed. If there was another version of the Doctor from the other dimension, and another version of himself, then the boys that accompanied them here would likely be other versions of boys from this dimension.

Whatever the case, the boys belonging to this dimension were of no concern. His objective was to obtain the boys from the other dimension – easily set apart by the color of their wardrobe – and return them to the Doctor. Other individuals were of no consequence, and it did not matter whether they were captured or destroyed.

Closing in quickly, he could see the ones from the other dimension using part of a Norm-bot as a weapon, terminating the robots that still followed them. The army general raised his weapons, locking-on to the mine cars. With the right strike, it would make capturing all the fugitives simple. His shot was clear…just a little closer, then…

_"C'mon, Perry!"_

The unexpected voice suddenly echoed in his mind, causing his shot to falter. Instead of hitting his intended mark, his laser barely grazed the cart's back wheel.

Images of two boys – hazy shades of the boys he was currently trailing – bombarded his consciousness, filling otherwise colorless expanse with flashes of red and green. He staggered in the air, the unknown visualizations overloading him until he was forced to land in order to regain himself. He paid little heed as the Norm-bots continued the chase, instead focused on purging the boys' forms from his system…with minimal success.

Confusion surged through him, charged by the figures that swiftly streamed to the forefront of his thoughts. Those images…that _voice_ …all were of the likeness of the two boys from the other dimension. And this 'Perry'…that was the identity of his doppelganger, was it not?

Then why…? Why were the images in his mind of the boys from _this_ dimension? Why did he hear the red-haired boy's voice, soft yet still so clear, calling that name? Why did he see him and the other boy, dressed in their Doof-eralls, looking back, reaching out and waiting? And how did he know…how did he _know_ that they were calling that name, and they were waiting…for _him_?

It was completely illogical. Was his memory malfunctioning? He _didn't_ know those boys…did he?

His cerebration was interrupted as the Norm-bots returned to him, carrying struggling prisoners of the two boys – their appointed targets – along with a girl and his other-dimension self. Malfunctioning or not, he had a job to complete.

With a nod, General Platyborg led the robot army back to their master.


End file.
